New Residency
by sparkle26591
Summary: There is a new residant at the Hellsing house, Who is she and why did Alucard bring her back?
1. Prolouge

**Sparkle26591…. New Residency **

_**A/N: this is my first Hellsing Fanfic so yea… it might not be good but I was bored one day and yea… ENJOY!**_

_**DICLAIMER:.. I don't own Hellsing… but would be fun to own Alucard… BWAHAHA!**_

**Prologue: Waking Up and Realisation. **

"Where in the world am I?"

I blindly stretched out my hands in hopes of establishing where in the hell I was. My hands rested on something cold and hard. It was marble I think. But why does it feel like in boxed up?

'_Ok this is too weird…'_

THUD!

"OW! That hurt! A LOT!"

I laid back down while rubbing my forehead.

'_Ok so I can't sit up… I'm starting to get scared…_'

But then it came back to me… memories washed over me like a wave on the beach. What happened, where I am and why I am here.

Tears softly ran down my cheeks. I had been rescued from a theatre that was over run by people… people with pale skin, red eyes and fangs. Vampires. He brought me back here (after getting consent from the owner of the house that is) and now I'm in his coffin. I was rescued by a vampire.

'_A pretty handsome one at that'_

A giggle replacing the tears that had now soaked whatever was under me.

The giggling stopped as soon as it started as I heard a chuckle come from under me.

"Thank you for the compliment, milady, its not every day someone calls me handsome." The voice seemed to fabricate from no where, then I found the source.

I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed the way in which I was lying.

_**A/N: AHAHA! Who is this new girl? How is she lying? And why did Alucard rescue her? All these answers and more in the next chapter P **_

_**Oh, please read and review… flames accepted… I just want your honest opinion ppls!**_

_**Hehe if I get encouraged I should update once every week… unless you want the next chapter up straight away then I will do so P**_


	2. Embarressment and Welcomes

**Sparkle26591… New Residency **

**_A/N: I did all of these chapters before I posted them on so you ppls wouldn't have to wait forever and a day for the next instalments. Oh and it might be a bit OOC…_**

_**DISCLAIMER:.I don't own squat… (**_

**Chapter 1: Embarrassment and Welcomes!**

"EEP!" I swear my cheeks where so red you could see them in the darkness of his coffin. I had only just registered that I had been sleeping on top of him… he had his arms around my mid-rift pulling me closer.

"Hey vampire I am awake ya know!" I said in my Typical American Cheerleader accent.

"And about time to it is almost time for me to get up…you woke me up… you where mumbling in your sleep… something about dancing pineapples going to make you turn purple" his deep voice rang out around me.

"So can we get out of this coffin yet, Alucard?" I said with hope in my voice but it only made him nuzzle my neck.

'_Oh but im to comfortable like this, plus I doubt if my master would be in the mood to be pestered… wait… yes getting up sound like a good idea. Master LOVES it when I bug her' _

He said in my mind the last bit was seriously dripping with sarcasm.

He fumbled about and finally pressed the button to release the lid. I gasped as I sat up, surveying the room around me. I thought it would be empty, boring and with nothing tasteful in it.

scoffs+

'_The vampire has taste'_

"Yes I do have taste thank you very much. What do you expect from over 500 years

of living? Well non-living actually" he said clearly not amused.

"Ok 'Mr. I have to read all your thoughts' could you please cut the mind reading? I like my privacy" I said while glaring.

Yes I was glaring at him. Glaring A LOT. He just sat there and chuckled.

"Oh but your thoughts are very amusing, oh and do you mind getting off? I haven't had any blood tonight and there is a blood packet on the table calling my name" he said while pointing to the little table next to the blood red chair.

"uh yea sure whatever" I said a bit awkwardly and of coarse being the blonde I am (Hehe yea I dye my hair black, im natural blonde) as soon as I went to step out of the coffin I fell flat on my face.

I got up and took a good look at my surroundings. The walls in his room seemed to be marble… snazzy… in one corner was his little table and chair (which he was already occupying coz he doesn't have to walk to get somewhere) in another was his coffin (made from what seemed to be black marble) and off to one side seemed to be his bathroom.

'_Wait… why does he need a bathroom? I didn't think vampires needed to shower and stuff…'_ my thoughts where once again disturbed by his bloody mind reading.

'_Well it is handy when I have guests…'_

I cut him off at that

'_Ok I don't even want to know what you are talking about, vampire'_

I took another look around the room and walked up to various guns hanging from the walls.

"Where did you get all of these guns? Jeez… you must have over 20 here…" I said astounded at the gun covered walls. "You could, like, use one for each mission thingy you go on"

He just sat there sipping from the blood packet.

"Well no actually I don't use any of them the two guns I use are my best ones. They are also my favourites." He said while whipping out two big guns. One a silver colour and the other black. The famous Casull and Jackyl.

He suddenly put his guns back in his jacket (he must have invisible holsters or something) and closed his eyes. He seemed to be listening to something.

"My master calls for not just me, but for US. She wants to meet you." He said while

smirking.

**Integra's POV:**

"Alucard bring that red clad ass up here this instant! Oh and bring that girl as well I wish to meet her" I said.

I was sort of annoyed because I ran out of cigars.

"Walter im out of cigars could you please go get me some more?"

"Certainly sir" said the old retainer while bowing.

I relaxed a bit into her chair but not for long, because of a sudden yelling

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY CLOTHING? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE ANY FASION SENCE STUPID VAMPIRE!"

"Oh no, nothing is wrong with those clothes. I just think that my master won't be impressed with your outfit choice."

"Tch… Stuff you… Its not like I have anything else to wear ya know"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Enter"

As soon as I said enter, a girl looking around 16 walked in wearing a black tube top, a black mini skirt and to top it off black leather knee high boots with black fishnet stockings. She had black hair that went down to around her knees and forest green eyes. Alucard came in after her wearing his normal attire, Red coat, black suit and boots, minus the hat and sunglasses.

"Stupid vampire, try to tell me what to wear… ill wear what I wanna wear…" the black haired girl mumbled under breath.

"Good evening Alucard, and…" I waited for the girl's name.

"Oh hiya girl! My names Rose Cortez. Or Rosco as my friends call me." Said Rosco while shaking my outstretched hand.

"My name is Integra Wingates Hellsing. I am the leader of the Hellsing organisation and owner of this estate. We have a few rules here so if you will, please sit while we go through them" I said while gesturing towards the chair in front of my desk.

"1) We will have no violence or any of the sort inside this house. 2) The dungeons are off limits unless invited there or are asked to go down there for something. 3)You are to ask consent if you want to leave this house for any reason. 4)…" And the list of rules went on.

"…And PLEASE try not to feed the vampires (insert death glare to Alucard here) straight from the vein… it sends them into a state of bloodlust. You are dismissed. Go for a walk or something. Meet everyone. Perhaps you could go see Seras, im sure you would get along fine with her."

"Ok! Ill go see Seras then, she might be a bit more fun than 'Mr I have an ego bigger than the entire state of America'"

I just laughed, because like it or not, Alucard, it's true.

**Seras' POV:**

I wonder when I get to meet the new girl. Didn't Alucard say something about her not being apart of the organisation just living in the house? Hmm… I dunno…

"HIYA! Sorry to just come barging in on you but Sir Integra told me to come bring you your food (holds up pale that has ice in it with the blood bag resting on top) and she said that I might get along with you better than with your conceited ass of a master."

I directed my attention to the tall teenager in front of me.

"Oh so you're the new girl. Welcome to the Hellsing manor!" I said cheerfully.

A/N:


	3. Intro's and Boredom

**Sparkle26591… New Residency**

**A/N: (put authors note here)**

**DISCLAIMER:. I don't own Hellsing or any of their characters. I own Rosco though.**

**Chapter 2: Intro's and Boredom! **

"So whats your name then?"

"Oh sorry where are my manners? Hehe… my names Rose Cortez, or Rosco is what I prefer to be called, and if you can't already tell my fave colour is black"

"I hate to say it but you look much like my master, with the black hair and all…"

"Really? Well my real hair colour is blonde I just dyed it coz I think it looks cool… I dunno what colour to dye it next though"

We both sat in her coffin pondering on possible colour combinations.

A deep crimson red was a possibility.

"Yea a deep red like your eyes… that would look spiffy! OH! I forgot! All of my stuff is still at my house… ill have to ask Integra if I can go get it all." Rosco said with a slight frown.

"Well, by the looks of you, you look like a size 14… you can borrow some of my clothes until you can get your stuff… most of my things are black to don't worry"

"OMG thanks a bunch!" the happy teen replyed while giving me a bear hug.

"You are WAY cooler than your master!"

"Hehe thanks… +yawns+ Im sorry but its time for me to sleep. Cya later tonight, ok?"

"Ok bye then, have a nice sleep." And with that she left.

groans+

I'm too lazy to walk to my coffin… I should ask master to teach me how to phase somewhere.

"That can be arranged, Police Girl"

Alucard had just phased into the room in front of me.

"MASTER! How many times do I have to tell you, MY NAME IS SERAS NOT POLICE GIRL!"

"I know what your name is but it's just too much fun annoying you" he stated while grinning insanely.

"Besides, I'll call you Seras when you start calling me by my real name, not just master. Although master has a nice ring to it… when it's coming from you."

"Im gonna pretend I didn't hear that last part and go to sleep now." I said while walking over to my coffin and lying down in it.

"So if you don't mind master, please get out." I said simply, closing the lid.

'_Dammit he's still here! Why won't he go away? Im trying to sleep'_ I felt his thoughts tickle my mind.

'_Well you see Police Girl; you haven't been drinking your blood. You are getting weaker by the day. I suggest if you want to gain your vampiric powers, you drink your blood.' _

sigh+

'_Fine ill drink the stupid blood. Now will you please, GET OUT?'_

I yelled the last bit into his mind hoping he would actually go.

"Your coffins comfy… I think ill sleep here today"

"AHH! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" I yelled at the vampire on top of me. He merely chuckled and phased out.

Thank god, now I can finally get some much needed sleep.

It's so damn boring, Seras is asleep, masters at some stupid meeting, Walter and Rosco have gone to retrieve her stuff and im stuck in this damn mansion with nothing to do!

humph+

The No Life King sat there in his room wondering what he could do to satisfy his need for excitement.

'_Hmmm… I wonder what Police Girl would look like with fluoro green colour hair. Im gonna have fun with this' He_ thought evilly while phasing into Seras' room with the fluoro green hair dye.

His insane laughs boomed all through the castle, surprisingly not waking up poor Seras.

(A/N: don't ask me where he got the hair dye from… he's like magical or something )

Some time later

"PPPOOOLLLIIICCCEEE GGGIIIRRRLLL! WAKE UP POLICE GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLL!" Alucard almost sing-songed at the sleeping 'blonde'.

"Wazza matta mazta" Blurted out a half asleep Seras. "Why'd you wake me up? Is there a mission or something?" she asked rubbing her eyes apparently still unaware of her hair colour.

"No but I think you should go fix up your face, you look awful" said Alucard while pushing her towards her bathroom and stifling some giggles.

"Ill leave you to your self now"

"Ok? He isn't right in the head… he would usually stick around and… AHHH! MASTER YOUR GOING TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!"

Oh he is going to pay. He's gonna pay BIG TIME!

'_He tells me blood is sweet… yea well revenge is sweeter… I will get him back… and then some!' _The now green haired girl's cackles could be heard by people a mile away.

**A/N this chapter was a little shorter then planned… sorry **


	4. Belongings and Revenge

**Sparkle26591… New Residency.**

**A/N: **Hey guys.. Hows this fic going? Please review P

**DISCLAIMER::. I don't own Hellsing… Rosco is mine though I control her… ATTACK ROSCO! Hehe..**

**Chapter 3: Belongings and Revenge.**

The teen stopped throwing her belongings over her bedroom's balcony for a minute and turned to Walter who was standing on the ground catching the items.

"Hey Walter, was it me or did I just hear someone cackling that sounded exactly like Seras?

"Yes Miss Rose I think it was Seras… she must be up to something. Hurry up and get all your stuff, we have to be back at the house in 2 hours… and you haven't even gotten 1/3 of your stuff out yet." The old retainer called back to her.

"Walter how many times do I have to tell you to call me Rosco?" she said while really picking up the pace.

'_Well that's the items, now on to the clothing. Ok… ill take this, this, this, this, and… Oh stuff it!' _"WALTER! IM BRINGING ALL MY CLOTHES!" yelled Rosco from her closet.

"That is quite fine miss rose. Come on now, we must be heading back"

"Ok im ready to go back now." She said while hopping into the front seat of the Hummer (she requested to take it because it was big and black). "I will miss this house, even though my carers where stupid"

"Pardon me? Did I hear correct? You called you parents stupid?" Walter gaped at her.

"Well no, they were carers. My dad died just after my mum fell pregnant with me and my mum died giving birth. Or so I heard from my carers. They were good friends of my mum and dad. So yea, they were the only people I could call family. But they were way strict and didn't let me do anything like get any peircings, my black hair was a big issue as well because I did it without their consent. They went berserk. Oh and if you didn't guess, they died at the theatre." She said while shrugging.

Walter just sat there concentrating on driving, either that or lost in thought about what

Rosco just told him.

'_Aww it's only 5:38pm… what am I gonna do for the rest of the night??'_

'_Hey Rosco you can help get revenge on my master. He dyed my hair fluoro green. And it's permanent.'_

'_Ok sounds fun. I feel sorry for your hair. We heard you cackling from way over here.'_

'_Hehe.. Oops +sweat drops+'_

Back at the house

Integra was sitting in her office, doing paper work as usual.

"Damned paperwork being so damn boring!"

She sighed while reaching into the top draw of her desk for a cigar.

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE MY CIGARS???"

In the Dungeons a Couple of minutes earlier

"Hurry up; Alucard could come back any minute now"

"Hey it takes longer than you think to go through one of these, plus they taste awful. Now I know why master hates them so much. Hehe operation 'Smoke Out Masters Room' is now in action. Let's see how many we can go through."

A few minutes later

"Ok Seras, that's the whole tin. I hope Sir Integra won't go off at us for stealing her cigars besides, Walter can just buy her some more, cant he?"

"Yea he can. Hehe, my master hates the smell of these and we just smoked 15 of them +snickers+ Yay for revenge. Now let's get out of here before he comes back and pumps me full of lead."

Back in Seras' room

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE MY CIGARS???"

The two girls where sitting in Seras' coffin bed waiting for Alucard to get back from his mission when they heard this. The immediately started to laugh their butts off.

"This has to be the funniest thing I have ever done. Plus the most dangerous, considering the amount of anger we are gonna get from both Alucard and Sir Integra. Although I feel that Integra will find it quite funny… after she gets over us stealing her cigars that is."

"Yea… I… know… master… won't… know… what… hit… him…" Seras choked out between laughs. She was now lying down clutching her sides in hysterics.

It took the girls a full half hour to get over it and stop laughing.

"OH! Masters back. He is very angry… I think he got to his room. AHAHAHAHA!!!" They both started to laugh insanely again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Ok…? The Police Girl and Rosco are up to something."

Alucard proceeded down the hallway with caution, watching out for any sort of traps they had set. There was none.

"I should watch out for th…"

Alucard couldn't even finish his sentence because when he walked into his room he immediately started to cough.

"I… +cough+ think…+cough cough+ I… +hack+ found… out where Masters cigars went" +cough cough cough+

'_Police girl, THIS MEANS WAR' _he said telepathically to his fledgling.

**A/N:… THE PRANK WAR BEGINES!!!**


	5. Confinement and Humanity

**Sparkle26591… New Residency.**

**A/N: yea woteva…**

**DISCLAIMER:. I DON'T OWN HELLSING! BUT ROSCO IS MY LITTLE MONKY GIRL!**

**Rosco: AM NOT!**

**Sparkle: ARE TO!**

**Chapter 4: War: Confinement and Humanity.**

yawns+

'_Hmmmm…. Why is master in my room… and chanting in Romanian again?'_

'_Because Police Girl, I told you we had war and now it starts. Enjoy your night.' _He said mentally to her while laughing insanely.

"Ok… what are you talking about? And why wont this button work?"

"Well you see Police Girl, for that last little prank you pulled, I have declared war. A prank war. And the reason why the release button on your coffin lid won't work is because I have placed a seal on it. It won't open no matter what you do. Have a fun night" and with that he left the room laughing still.

"MASTER YOU EVIL BEING COME BACK HERE AND TAKE THIS SEAL OFF!"

'_Nope' _was all he said to her.

"AAALLLUUUCCCAAARRRDDD? Have you seen Seras today? I don't think she went on a mission and she isn't in her room… I can't find her, so have you seen her?"

The preppy teen banged on his coffin lid. All of a sudden the lid swung open.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL….? Oh… its you… Police Girl is in her room… maybe you should go look a bit harder. Maybe check her coffin."

"But I already went in there and her coffin lid won't budge."

"Yea I know it won't"

"Huh? What do ya…? DAMMIT! I hate it when he phases somewhere when you are asking him something"

in Seras' Room

"Seras? I know you're on here! Your master told me you are"

Bang+

Seras appeared to be inside her coffin banging on the lid.

"AHA! I found you! Sheesh… I know im weak but, damn! Why won't this stupid lid move?" said Rosco while walking up to the coffin and trying to move the lid. With little success I should add.

'_It won't move because my master put a seal on it so im stuck in here all night without anything to do but plan my next attack'_ Seras said to Rosco through her mind as she wouldn't be able to hear Seras if she were to speak out aloud.

'_Oh, my next plan of action is gonna be good. Master is once again going to feel what humanity is like.' _She informed Rosco while grinning insanely to her self.

'_Ok…? How are you gonna do that? Knowing Alucard he'll catch on to what you are doing.'_

'_Well it's simple. Ill just have to follow Walter down to masters room an get Walter to place a charm on him, there fore, turning him human for 24 hours. And since he phases everywhere he'll be so confused as to why he wont be able to'_

Rosco lost it. She doubled over in hysterics. Alucard, the No Life King, the 'great' Nosferatu, a human? Boy he's gonna be angry, but it'll be worth it though!

'_Hey Seras, do you have a camera? I wanna get his reaction on film. This is gonna be better than the whole cigar prank.'_

'_yea I'll see if I can borrow one from Sir Integra tomorrow night when I can actually get out of this god forsaken coffin'_

'_Cool, ok thanks, I'm gonna go listen to music or do something but I'll be in my room. So if you need me for anything you'll know where I am. Just give me a shout in my thoughts and I'll come ok?'_

'_Ok have fun! At least one of us will…' _Seras replyed and sighed.

In Rosco's Room

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" squeaked the teen happily and started to sing along. She faltered slightly with a little frown, remembering memories from long ago. But that didn't last long, as she was soon singing again.

**(A/N: Missy Higgins, the River)**

"**She ran until her face was numb with cold,**

**And wore a cotton gown that blazed the night, untold,**

**She ran until her feet refused to hold,**

**So heavy a heart for someone merely ten years old,**

**And when she reached the river, her knees began to shiver,**

**Her head with pounding voices from home,**

**Behind her was a vision, a painful apparition,**

**Of a darker world that no-one should know"**

She swayed her hips to the rhythm of the music. She was dressed in a white tank top and a pair of black tracksuit pants.

"**Somebodies bed will never be warm again, **

**The river will keep this friend,**

**Yeah somebodies bed will never be warm again,**

**No never again."**

She was so wrapped up in the song that she didn't even notice the swirling shadows on her bed.

"**She dived beneath the waters icy skin,**

**Hoping the cold would kill the smell of angry gin,**

**And her eyes grew wider then they'd ever been,**

**Just wishing the numbness to cut deeper with its pins,**

**And as her body lay there, she decided to stay there,**

'**Till darkness came to pull her away,**

**And beautifully she sank as up river was the bank,**

**Where some bodiless troubles would stay"**

The swirling shadows finally took form of a male figure sitting on the bed.

'_What in the world is she doing?' _The amused vampire thought to himself.

"**Somebodies bed will never be warm again,**

**The river will keep this friend,**

**Yeah somebodies bed, will never be warm again,**

**No never again**

**Somebodies bed will never be warm again,**

**The river will keep this friend,**

**Yeah somebodies bed, will never be warm again,**

**No never again"**

The vampire stood up and clapped as the last note of the song rang out in the room.

The teen whirled around and gasped, blushing, at the vampire.

"You have quite a voice there, Milady." He said smirking at the embarrassment she was showing.

She had stopped blushing and in place of the embarrassment, sadness took hold. A tear slid down her cheek as she sunk to the ground, starting to quietly sob. He walked over to her and sat on the floor next to her.

"Why do you cry like that?" he asked clearly confused.

After hearing this, she instantly flung herself into his arms, starting to sob into his chest.

"Even though it's my favourite song, it reminds me of my life. I learnt how my parents died when I was ten years old." She said between sobs.

He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. They sat like this for an hour maybe, and then she just fell into a silent sleep. He stood up cradling her in his arms and placed her on the bed, where she could sleep undisturbed.

He went back down to his room, wanting to go to sleep, only finding Walter and Seras down there. He just stood there as Seras ran up to him and apparently hugging him. It was too late when he realised that she had infact, tied him to a pole.

"Where the bloody hell did this pole come from? And why did you tie me up, Police girl?" he said with slight warning in his voice.

His question was answered with an incantation from Walter, then a feeling of cold trickling from his head to his toes, like someone had dumped water on him. Seras cautiously walked up to him after Walter had stopped chanting and untied him.

"Have fun master!" And with that she phased out of his room with an insane grin that looked exactly like his.

'Apparently the police girl is getting her vampiric powers. And since when do I feel cold?"

And then it dawned on him. He was a human.

"POLICE GIRL I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!" he yelled out in rage.

**A/N: yea woteva…….**


	6. Humour, Humanity and a Scythe Prt1

**Sparkle26591… New Residency.**

**A/N: yea woteva**

**DISCLAIMER::. I don't own Hellsing… ;; but I do own Rosco…**

**Chapter 5: Humour, Humanity and a Scythe Prt1. **

AHHHRG! "I CANT EVEN OPEN MY BLOODY COFFIN!!!"

Just as he said that Seras phased into the room.

"Hey master, you know humans sleep during the night right?" she pointed out being a bit smart arsed and smirking. All of a sudden a red clad figure was trying to rip her head from her body. She just merely grabbed the figure by the collar and picked him up.

"Yea master im stronger than humans remember? Now come on we need to inform Sir Integra of your current state and stop squirming!" she said while phasing into Integra's office.

"Officer, May I inquire why you are holding your master by his collar? And is he pouting?" Integra said with slight amusement in her voice.

As soon as Integra asked this Seras dropped Alucard onto the ground. He just sat there pouting with his arms crossed.

"It was her and Walter that did this! LOOK AT ME! Im weak! I can't even lift my guns! AND IM FEELING EMOTIONS FOR GOD SAKES!!" Alucard suddenly burst out.

"Seras, tell me what you did." Integra ordered the officer with a stern look on her face.

"Well technically I didn't do it. Walter did but it was my idea." She shrugged.

"Walter put a charm on him by my request. Master is a human for 24 hours." She said barely holding back a laugh. Integra just sat there, laughing, not even trying to stop herself.

After a moment's laughter, she regained her usual posture.

"Well you're just lucky there aren't any missions today. Seras I dare say you're going to be up all day watching him."

"Hehe, you think I would miss this? I don't think so. Me and Rosco are gonna have so much fun" she said while smiling evilly.

"Oh, Now I know why you borrowed that video camera. It's a good thing Rosco had a photography class and knows how to use them. No doubt she got the whole thing on tape. If you see her, tell her to report to me. I'll be calling a meeting in the video room later on. Heh… can you guess why?" Integra said to the two dismissing Seras with a wave of her hand.

"Seras could you please leave? I want to talk to Alucard in private"

Integra sat down at her desk while Seras saluted and walked out.

"Well well well… What are we going to do with you? You're no use trying to train my soldiers and you complain too much about not being strong." Then the best idea hit her. She just sat there grinning evilly, an evil grin that could rival Alucard's.

"I know EXACTLY what im going to do with you"

"And I think im not going to like this, master" Alucard said with a mixture of confusion and nervousness in his voice.

'_Damn I wish I could read her thoughts… but NO I have to be a measly human.'_

'_Stop complaining master, you were a human once. And I bet you didn't complain about it then' _said a very amused fledgling into her masters mind, knowing full well that he couldn't reply.

"Master, do you have a mirror? I want to see if my appearance has changed any. My hair better not have changed other wise Ill be even madder" he started stroking his hair affectionately.

"Jeeze… this whole human thing has really turned you insane… well even more insane then before. Yes I do have a mirror right here" she reached into he draw and produced a small mirror with what seemed to be gold surrounding the glass. Fine threads twisting like they were vines surrounding an old tree.

"Hmmm… everything seems to look the same. Except my eyes. They are hazel. Wait… my eyes were hazel?" he said rather confused while inspecting himself in the mirror. Clearly he was so old that he couldn't remember what his eye colour was.

"I wonder if he can remember when he lost his mind" Integra muttered under her breath while rolling her eyes.

In Rosco's Room

sigh+

'_Just for a couple of minutes… that's all. No one will come in and see me, and if they did, I wonder if I would get in trouble.' _Rosco was mentally debating over something.

'_Ok, I guess a couple of minutes will be ok. I haven't had any time to use it.'_

She walked over to her door and made sure no one was coming then walked back over to her bed. As she knelt at the end of the bed, she reached under for something that was latched onto the bottom of it. As her hands wrapped around the long slender object, she smiled remembering how much fun she'd had with it.

Walter walked down the stairs sighing. He was on his way to give Rosco some tea. As he came up to her room he heard some grunting and instantly thought she was hurt or something. Opening the door a tiny crack to peer through, his eyes widened to about the size of watermelons at the sight he saw.

"Miss Rose, where in the world did you get that from?" he inquired still in shock.

The young girl squeaked and dropped the object.

"Im sorry I didn't tell you about it earlier. I thought you wouldn't let me bring it." She said while her eyes dropped to the floor.

Walter walked over to her and picked up the object. It was about 2meters tall and pretty light considering its size. He looked over it.

"Wooden staff, Rubies at the top and bottom of the staff, quite a big blade, looks to be made of blessed silver. Miss Rose, how long have you had this scythe and who made it for you?"

"I've had it all my life and my father had it made for him. OH! Be careful with the blade, its extremely sharp." She said as he ran his thumb along it to test how sharp it was.

"Here you are. Sir Integra won't mind that you have it and judging on how well you could handle it, she might even let you go on a mission with Miss Victoria and Lord Alucard. Correct me if im wrong but this blade seems to be made of blessed silver. I think you would go well on a mission" he said cheerfully while handing it back to her.

"Hehe... Thanks Walter. I appreciate you not taking this off of me" relief was washing over the teen.

"May I inquire as to how you managed to sneak it in here?" he asked in a voice that was laced with curiosity.

"Heh… Don't go blow his head off, but I asked Alucard to go back and collect it for me. He swore not to tell anyone because I said that if he did, I would shove the blade so far up his ass that he would be able to taste it. Apparently he took my words to heart, well something like that considering he's a heartless homicidal maniac. --."

Walter and Rosco shared a moment of laughter together before Walter said his goodbyes and went to go give Integra her evening tea.

After that, Rosco practiced with her scythe for a little while longer then went to check up on how Alucard was coping.

**A/N: W00T! Scythe! Ehehehe**


	7. Humour, Humanity and a Scythe Prt 2

**Sparkle26591… New Residency.**

**A/N: yea woteva**

**DISCLAIMER::. I don't own Hellsing… ;; but I do own Rosco…**

**Chapter 6: Humour, Humanity and a Scythe prt2.**

"AHH!" Alucard's yell could be heard throughout the mansion.

"Mater I REFUSE to do such a thing!" He all but yelled at his master.

"Alucard you have no choice in the matter. I am your master and you have to do anything and everything I tell you to. Also, that was a direct order. So because of the seals you have to do it whether you like it or not!" Integra told him with an evil grin that was almost as psychotic as his.

"Now hurry up and get out there! And don't give me that look!!" she said to the pouting vampire-turned human in front of her.

Out on the front lawn of the mansion

"Seras is going down for this… Just wait until I get my powers back. She will rue the day that she turned me into a human! Argh it so bloody hot out here"

You see, the reason why Alucard is more annoyed then before is because of the ridiculous task appointed to him by his master. It might not sound so bad to us but to a vampire who has probably never done any yard work throughout his time it was a nightmare. He was to mow the lawn. But what made it worse was that the motor in the lawnmower so conveniently stopped working and he was forced to use the lawnmower that seemed almost as old as he was. It was old, rusted and one of those ones which didn't have a motor so it was harder than what Alucard first expected.

"Oh common Master, it's not that bad!" a sweet little voice chirped out from a near by tree.

There sitting on one of the many branches was Seras smiling sweetly down at her master who was giving her his famous death-stare.

"Police girl if looks could kill you would be dead a thousand times over!"

"Well then Master, its lucky im dead to begin with"

"Oh my revenge is gonna be sweet. Police girl, you just watch your back"

"I'll be looking forward to it, _Alucard_" she said while phasing from her spot in the tree leaving behind a slightly stunned Alucard.

"Did she just call me by my name instead of master? That police girl is getting more complicated by the second"

1 Hour Later

"FINALLY!! I have finished!"

"Oh you think so? I hate to burst your bubble Big Red, but you missed a spot. A BIG spot. The back lawn needs mowing as well"

"Shuddup" was his only rebuttal to Rosco as she laughing her head off with a large book tucked under her right arm.

"Hehe nice comeback. Well I guess it is pretty hot today… come sit down for a couple of minutes, you deserve the break."

'_Wait… did I just invite Alucard to sit down with me??'_

'_Wait… did she just invite me to sit down with her???'_

"Sooo… How ya coping as a human?"

"It sucks but it has finally given me a chance to plan my revenge on Seras without being interrupted."

Alucard just sat there staring off into nothing with a thoughtful look on his face. Rosco took this one rare chance to have a small peek at him thoroughly. She never realised how beautiful his eyes were. Or how normal he looked when he didn't have shadows cast around his face hiding it. She took this one chance to take in his features. His shoulder length black hair which seemed to move on its own accord, his crimson eyes which she was sure his glares could burn holes, his pale, smooth skin and she even noticed he didn't have on his sunglasses or hat. She looked a way for a moment, thinking to herself about how she always wanted someone like him. When she looked back at him through the corner of her eyes he had closed his eyes and was leaning against the tree that was behind them.

(If anyone could draw me a picture of Alucard and Rosco sitting against the tree I would love it so much… Hehe)

_(Sigh) 'He had to close his eyes didn't he? I love his eyes…'_

As she thought this her eyes snapped open as she had closed them.

'_Love? Where in the world did that come from? This heat must be messing with my head'_

"Say, Rosco…" This caught her off guard because he never called her by her name.

"Uhh… yea?"

"What book is that you are reading?"

"Oh this?" she said still a bit flustered.

"Its, um, it's really nothing you would be interested in…" she stammered nervously while trying to cover up the title.

"I, uh, I have to go, um, help Seras, uhh, clean her guns… I'll see you around" she had a hard time trying to think of an excuse to get away from him. But unknown to her was that when she stood, Alucard got a glimpse of the books title.

"Vlad Dracula: A History?" he asked the silent question that he knew she wouldn't hear. He shrugged with a small smile on his face and went back to doing his task.

"Oh man how could I be so reckless? I shouldn't have asked him to sit down with me. It's a good thing he didn't see what book im reading. Ah well he'll probably think of it as nothing, but still if what Seras tells me is true, he could just come in here one day and see it. Ok I have to hide this book… but where??" She looked around her room for a suitable hiding spot before giving up and sitting on her bed to think about what she had thought to herself earlier about her loving him. Suddenly she jumped up and wore a proud smile.

"Aha! I know exactly where to hide you!" She walked over to one side of her room and stared at the brick wall. "Four up and five to the left… Ah here it is" She recounted while touching one of the bricks slightly. There was a little rose carved into one corner of the brick and she knew it was the one. She placed the book down on the floor next to her as she rubbed her hands together and then carefully pulled out the brick to look into a small space behind it.

There were a few things in the space, a journal she wrote in, a tattered old teddy bear, a picture of her mum and dad before they died and a cap off one of Alucard's bullets which saved her. The bullet cap and the photo were her favourite possessions. The bear, even though it had sentimental value (being the first stuffed toy she had) it brought back bad memories. She took out the journal and replaced it with the book she lifted off the floor. She replaced the brick and walked back to her four poster bed with the journal in hand. She looked at it for a moment then looked back up at her room. She had requested that she stayed in a room with brick walls for exactly this reason. To have a secret spot that no one could find. Her room was exactly like Seras' but with two differences. She had windows (With blood red curtains made from thick velvet) and her bed was a normal four poster.

She looked back at her journal opened it to the first page and sighed as she started to read.

**A/N: Ehehehe I might turn this into a A/OC pairing but I dunno at the moment… I will think about it… tell me what you want if you review. **


End file.
